In Her Dreams
by sellthelie
Summary: Dreams can come true...the question is, do you want them to? Marcus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**In Her Dreams**

**1?**

**------**

She closed her eyes, unable to hold back the shiver that went through her as his hand ran the side of her body. She felt his silent laughter into the side of her breast where he was nuzzling her, he moved down placing kisses sporadically as he went, till he reached her knickers.

"These need to go I think," he whispered, hooking his fingers into the sides, and with her assistance pulled them down. Leaving her completely bare to his intense gaze, "Beautiful," he murmured. Pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against her skin, she let out a frustrated groan as he managed to avoid every spot she wanted him to touch as he moved back up her body.

"Something wrong little one?" He whispered, as he reached eye level.

She looked into his twinkling green eyes, "Nothing at all." She replied as she pulled him into a kiss, showing him just how much she wanted him. Hooking an ankle around his muscular thigh she moved her body against his. Tearing her lips from his she moved to below his ear, "Now," she whispered.

He heeded the advice and within moments she was once again filled with the sensation that only he could bring. One moment they were moving in sync just savouring the feeling of their coupling, and the next he was racing her to the peak, only to bring her back down again.

When he reached up and manipulated her breast in one of his large hands, she knew she wasn't far off, so wrapping her legs around his waist, she urged him on. Her head fell back as she neared the end, when she felt him shaking, she realised that he was going to follow her over the edge.

Cupping his face in her hands, she looked into his eyes. Not blinking from the unflinching stare. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she cried out as he sent her over the precipice. A few moments later he followed her with a groan. Rolling over onto his back he pulled her with him, keeping them connected he cuddled her close to him, as she tried to catch her breath.

Her eyes flew open as she heard a cars tyre screeching out of her window, it was then that she realised she was alone.

"Oh Merlin," she whispered. It had felt so real, she could feel every move he made, her body felt like it was on fire, and the throbbing between her legs wasn't fading. She quickly drew the hand away.

It wasn't like it was her first time having a dream like that. She had had others. Others that were much more vivid in detail. But him, why Marcus Flint?

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**In Her Dreams**

**2-?**

**

* * *

**

"Ginny," Hermione whispered as she knocked on her bedroom door. "Ginny?"

"What!" Came the angry voice of her flatmate, "What the hell do you want?" She asked as she opened her bedroom door.

"I need to talk to you," Hermione said.

"About what? Can't it wait?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"No," Hermione said simply, "Please?"

"Fine, but you owe me big time," she muttered going back into her room.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said, moving in to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Hermione was just putting the tea bags into the cups when Ginny came back out in her robe, slumping into a chair at the table.

"So what couldn't wait till morning?" Ginny asked rubbing her face.

"I have been laying in bed for the last hour tossing and turning over this," Hermione said, "I just need to talk to someone about it."

"What is it?"

"I had this dream…"

"Like a nightmare?"

"In a way," Hermione said, grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

"What, you weren't shagging Ron were you? That's enough to give anyone a nightmare," Ginny said hitting her head, "Ooh bad thoughts…"

"It wasn't Ron," Hermione said placing the cups on the table.

"So you were shagging someone!" Ginny seemed to lose all traces of her sleepy self, leaning forward, "Who was it?"

Hermione closed her eyes, "You have to promise not to tell anyone…at all! Okay Gin?"

"Fine," waving her hand, "Who was it?"

"Marcus Flint."

"Who? Marcus Flint…he's the chaser for the Magpies isn't he?"

"I think so," Hermione shook her head, "I don't have a clue what he does now, but he was the Slytherin Quidditch Captain for my first few years at school."

"Why him though," Ginny mused sipping her tea, "Very strange, you haven't seen him recently have you?"

"Not properly in years, I see his picture in the paper, but I haven't seen him face to face in at least six years."

"Weird," Ginny smiled, "How was it?"

Hermione could feel the blush creeping over her face, she could only grin back at her. Which sent Ginny into a giggle fit, of which Hermione could only join her in.

* * *

Sometime later after giving Ginny all the details of the dream Hermione was attempting to shower. Attempting.

Telling Ginny what had happened, only served to keep it in the front of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Marcus moving over her, she run the bar of soap over her body and she got flashes of him touching her there. Add to that the steaming hot shower, and Hermione was starting to feel very hot. She gave up on the shower. She wrapped herself in her robe and headed into her bedroom to get ready for the day.

But that proved to be just as distracting, the bed sheets she had been tossing and turning in that morning. Well they were all bunched up and twisted. Making one believe that a whole different kind of activity could have been taking place, much like the one she had been dreaming of.

She hurriedly threw her clothes on, and got out of there as fast as she could. It was shaping up to be a super day. Grabbing her coat from her wardrobe she walked out heading to the kitchen, grabbing an apple out of the basket.

"Let's go out tonight," she said to Ginny.

"Okay," she answered reading the paper, "Anywhere in mind?"

"I don't care," Hermione shrugged, "I have a feeling I'm going to need to get rip roaring drunk."

Ginny' head snapped up, "Really?"

"Absolutely," she stated.

* * *

She was right. It was a hellish day.

Working in the Department for International Magical Co-operation was stressful enough at the best of times, but the Quidditch World Cup was coming up soon, so there was a lot happening. Given the fact that Hermione didn't much like Quidditch but she had learnt over the years to deal with it and just focus on the other aspects of organising the trip for the higher up Ministers.

What made the day worse was that the National team was being announced the next day, so it was all anyone in the Ministry could talk about. She did tune them out after a while, but she could still hear the name 'Flint' pop up in their conversations. Apparently he was a shoo in to be selected.

Just when Hermione thought she could get some relief, Arthur Weasley popped into her office. Now Hermione adored Arthur, she had become quite fond of his attachment to Muggle things over the time she'd known him. But today is was different. He'd found the 'most interesting' thing. Apparently it was used to start fires, different to matches. And Hermione just had to show him how to use it.

A flint.

The gods were certainly against her today. Even if she could tear her mind away from the visions that kept plaguing her, everyone else it seemed was there to remind her all about him.

She was going out with Ginny that night, and they were going to drink more than they had ever drunk before. Maybe then she wouldn't keep having these blasted visions.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
